


cupid's arrows

by lmao5sos



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humans, Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, Dancer!Magnus, M/M, Talent Show AU, couldn't think of a title so, i love lydia branwell whoops, is an archer even a thing??, or rather “mundanes”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao5sos/pseuds/lmao5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec Lightwood auditions for Britain's Got Talent to showcase his archery talents and meets the enchanting Magnus Bane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupid's arrows

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Britain's Got Talent and they showed a clip of two male contestants talking backstage, one being a rugged archer and the other being a flamboyant singer with glitter in his hair, so naturally my mind went to Malec. Not my best work bc I just wanted to get the idea out of my head, but enjoy!!

Alec Lightwood sat backstage, nervously playing with his fingers as he looked around in awe at all the other performers. Everybody was practicing their talent, and the whole backstage area was filled with the sounds of singing and chatter and musical instruments. A lot of people had friends and family with them, helping them apply incredible makeup or put on outrageous costumes, and Alec somewhat regretted making his family sit in the audience. They would have been a great help in stopping him from worrying too much. Alec was so lost in thought, imagining scenarios (one of which included him accidentally killing one of the judges - which was a very real possibility considering his act) that he didn't notice a woman walking purposefully towards him, a grumpy looking cameraman in tow. He only looked up when a pair of red high heels came into his vision. In front of him was a stagehand, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, clipboard clutched tightly in her hands and a nametag reading ‘Lydia’ attached to her ‘Britain's Got Talent’ t-shirt. Alec had dealt with some stagehands earlier on in the day when they were taking all his crossbows and arrows, and none of them had seemed too friendly, so he was a little shocked to see she was wearing a wide smile. Before either of them could say anything, there was a series of four, jarring buzzes, one after the other, indicating that the judges didn't favour the act that was auditioning. Both Alec and Lydia winced at each buzz, the blonde's smile faltering a little, while the cameraman just looked bored.

“Guess the judges aren't in the best of moods today, huh? I'm Lydia, and this is Valentine,” the stagehand said, gesturing to the cameraman. “We were wondering if we could film you chatting with another contestant about your talents?” 

Alec nodded, reasoning with himself that it would be a good way to pass the time and to take his mind off of his worries, and besides, the whole reason Maryse had entered him was for a Lightwood to be on tv. Lydia grinned at him, writing his name down on her clipboard, and wandered off to find another contestant . She returned two minutes later with the most beautiful man Alec had ever laid eyes on. He had glowing skin, dark eyes ringed with sparkly black makeup, cherry red lips, and Alec was almost certain he could see glitter in the man's dark coiffed hair. He was clad in a long silk teal blouse, black leggings that looked like they were made from leather and shiny turquoise ballet shoes, making Alec feel inadequate in his all-black casual everyday outfit. The man looked otherworldly, enchanting, magical. 

Lydia positioned the beautiful man sitting next to Alec, attached little microphones onto their shirts and got the tired-looking Valentine to focus the camera on them. They moved away from the two auditionees to make it seem as if they had just happened to stumble upon their conversation, and Lydia motioned for them to start talking.

The man turned to Alec, giving him a little smile and offering his hand for him to shake (Alec registered that his nails were painted a pretty midnight blue). 

“I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane.” 

Alec couldn't stop the bright smile spreading across his face as he shook Magnus's hand and fumbled to find words. 

“A-Alec. Alexander. Um. Alec Lightwood.” 

He mentally cursed himself as he stuttered and stumbled over his words in the presence of this magnificent being. 

They started to chat about their talents, and Alec never really understood dancing but he couldn't wait to see Magnus's audition. Alec revealed that he would be doing a dangerous archery act, and Magnus widened his eyes, evidentially interested. 

“So - your talent could potentially kill someone?!” 

Alec shrugged and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“I guess?”

Magnus huffed out a laugh and shook his head, half disbelieving and half impressed. The two men continued to chat about everything and anything, veering slightly off the path of what Lydia had told them to talk about. With a start, Alec realised that Lydia and Valentine had long since left, obviously having all that they needed.  
However, the two performers ignored this, talking up until the very moment Magnus was called onstage.

 

 

Alec crossed his fingers for Magnus as he watched the screen backstage. Magnus walked out, an air of confidence - but not arrogance - about him. He conversed easily with the judges, as if he chatted with Simon Cowell everyday, talking about his friends Raphael and Ragnor who were in the audience and his love for dancing. The audience already seemed to love him. The music started and Magnus began to move, taking Alec's breath away once again. 

His movements almost reminded him of a feline - effortlessly graceful, agile, sleek. Magnus had the entire building captivated, including Alec, who couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. It was as if Magnus was telling a story, pulling at the heartstrings by just moving his body. It was magic.

The whole auditorium gave him a standing ovation, including the judges, and Magnus bowed, grinning. Alec watched as the sparkly dancer received four yes's, confirming his place in the next round of the competition. 

 

 

Soon enough, Alec was called onstage, his crossbows and arrows ready to be hauled on once he had finished talking to the judges. He cleared his mind as he walked on, hearing wolf whistles from teenage girls and shouting from his family and friends in the audience. He introduced himself, his American accent gaining a few more wolf whistles just as Magnus' had, and it wasn't long before he was blindfolded, shooting arrows at an apple placed on Simon Cowell's head. He did a few terrifying, deadly acts, gasps and shouts erupting from the audience. He was in a daze as the judges clapped and praised him, and thanked them profusely as they each gave him an enthusiastic ‘Yes’. 

It was only as he walked off stage that Alec realised he hadn't gotten Magnus's number.

 

 

Alec was greeted with screams, shouts and laughter as he emerged into the lobby. He was embraced by Izzy and Jace, and the rest of the group clapped and congratulated him. Luke suggested they go out for dinner to celebrate, but before any of them could start towards the exit, they came face to face with Lydia, accompanied by a different cameraman this time. 

“Congratulations.....Alex?” The blonde said, checking her clipboard for his name. “Hodge and I would like to film you and your family running through the lobby towards the doors, whooping and shouting and generally being excited, okay?” 

Alec thought it was an odd request, but Isabelle and Clary were already clapping their hands in excitement and rounding the group up for their five second claim to fame. They're filmed as the whole group leaps towards the exit, clapping each other on the back, laughing and letting out shouts of excitement, fists pumping into the air. The other people in the lobby gave them odd and irritated looks, but the adrenaline took over and they didn't really care.

Suddenly they're outside in the crisp cold night air and they take a few moments to calm down. Isabelle coughed and everyone turned to look at her sheepish expression. 

“I think I may have left my purse inside...”

Everyone groaned and trudged back inside, cheeks aflame as they tried to avoid the gazes of the people whom they had embarrassed themselves in front of not two minutes beforehand.

“Pretty boy!” Alec recognised the voice and let a little smile form on his face as he turned to face Magnus Bane. This time, the glittery dancer was accompanied by his two friends, who started to wander off to give them some privacy. 

“Um. Hey.” Alec looked down awkwardly at Magnus, words failing him as he once again took in his beauty. 

“Alexander, I was hoping we might meet again. Usually when I meet charming young men who are incredibly easy to talk to, such as yourself, I tend to arrange to speak to them again. Alas, I was quite nervous about my audition and it completely slipped my mind. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime?”

Alec looked around at his family nervously. Simon seemed occupied by Magnus's smouldering, sullen looking friend with the great eyebrows, his parents were chatting with Magnus's slightly older, British, eccentric looking friend, and Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Luke were trying their hardest to look like they weren't eavesdropping. He was pretty sure there was a camera filming him but he didn't really care.

“Sure, that sounds fun.”

“Great! I know this exquisite little Ethiopian restaurant in Camden....”


End file.
